


Glutton For Punishment

by butchdanvrs



Series: Francis Freeman Created Sadism [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Begging, Brat, Bratting, Come Eating, Crying Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Facial, Hair-pulling, Kitten, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Mocking, Name-Calling, Tears, Teasing, Whining, mentions of spanking, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchdanvrs/pseuds/butchdanvrs
Summary: Brats never learn. Or do they?You’ve went too far this time, and a spanking just won’t do.





	Glutton For Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoyed writing this one, hope you enjoy reading it!

Absolute torture.

You should have known, it’s what he was best at. Usually you mostly loved to be on the receiving end of it, but this, this was just cruel.

Francis had you on your bare knees in front of him, his fingers tangled in a makeshift ponytail of your hair, tugging on the strands occasionally. Black jeans hugged his thighs deliciously and you couldn’t smell anything beyond him. You really were a glutton for punishment.

Misbehaving more than a few times on occasion, some are purposeful and some aren’t, just to be ravished by him. This was one of the rare times you almost regretted doing what you had done to end up like this.

His hand was fisting his cock, rough hands stroking all the while it stood proudly in your face and _so_ close to your mouth you could almost taste it.

You’d started crying a minute ago, having tried to taste him three times only to get pulled back by your hair, every single time. Francis ignored your whines and pleas for mercy, and it seemed no amount of dirty talking could sway him.

_Daddy-_

His cock was throbbing in his palm at the sight of you. Seeing you on your knees begging and whining and crying for him never failed to make him rock hard.

“Please. _I’m sorry_. Wanna suck your cock, _please_ Daddy. Please? I want you to come down my throat.” The offer was tempting, he couldn’t lie, but it wasn’t difficult for him to ignore your blubbering. His hand’s grip in your hair simply tightened while simultaneously quickening his pace as he kept fucking his fist. His groans were music to your ears, and a sudden growl rising from his chest had your cunt clenching involuntarily-physically begging to be _filled_ and _stretched_ out.

Francis made certain your knees stayed spread with the tips of his boots between them. You couldn’t create any friction to relieve yourself even if you _tried_. Just the way he liked it.

“Daddy.” You sob, leaning forward again and whimpering as he yanks your head back. No matter how much you beg, whine, or cry or pout up at him with your _best_ innocent puppy dog eyes, his favorite of course, he didn’t budge.

His focus stayed on his cock, the tip blushing a beautiful pink and leaking pre-cum and getting smeared over his cock with his fingers, his eyes only drifting over you a few times. The tears really started streaming down your cheeks when he kept eye contact with you as he fucked his hand.

All you could do was watch.

Watch as his jaw ticked, hips rolled, cock slid in and out of his hand, and _in_ and _out_ and _in_ and _out_. “Daddy.”

“When’re you gonna stop that whining, huh? Can’t handle a little punishment, kitten?”

You shook your head, whimpering when you feel strands of your hair pulling at your scalp. His smile is wide and mocking, “I know how much you love Daddy’s cock. Wouldn’t be a punishment if you liked it though.” _My little cockslut_.

You nodded desperately in response as you blinked up at him, silently willing him to look back at you, hopelessly wishing he’d change his mind.

Your mind flashed back to several minutes before this, your cunt clenching and clit throbbing as you recalled. Francis had you pulled over his knee, legs dangling as you were left to almost balance yourself on your own. He had one foot planted on the floor, the other knee bent and propped up on a chair.

You were immediately reduced to tears once you realized that was how he was going to spank you. Once he picked you up and put you over his knee, you’d started blubbering apologies but they fell on deaf ears.

Your ass was on _fire_ when he finally stopped, just to take you off his thigh and put you on your knees. Your lip trembled as he sneered down at you, “Such a little _fucking_ slut. Dripping down your thighs during a spanking,” you gulped hard, eyes blinking away tears as he unzipped his jeans, “S’okay though. I can fix that real quick.”

And that’s how you ended up here, knees growing sore as you cried and begged Francis to fill your mouth with his cock. Your ass still stung from his unforgiving hand, but you’d rather _three_ more spankings than this.

“Daddy, _please_!” The plea was louder than you intended it to be, so you aren’t too surprised when he snaps, “Quit fucking whining.” It still makes your bottom lip tremble, but you swallow every whine and plea that was desperate to come out.

So you sit there, knees growing numb, juices dripping from your cunt, tears streaming down your cheeks, helpless under Francis’ wrath as he strokes his cock, taunting you with throaty groans.

Seeing you crying makes him stroke himself faster, teasing the tip of it with his thumb like you do with your tongue-he can admit, it’s not the same without your lips wrapped around him, hallowing your cheeks and deepthroating him like your life fucking _depended_ on it. But he’d never give in.

“Open.”

Your obedience is immediate, opening your mouth and curling your tongue out over your bottom lip. Francis almost wants to laugh at the look of pure disappointment on your face when he says, “ _Spit_.” Your lips tremble and you sniffle a few times, willing yourself not to pout as you do what you’re told. He sighs once you spit onto his cock, his hand slipping along it easily, wrist twisting and fingers tightening around his shaft as he gets closer and closer to coming.

“I’m gonna come all over that pretty li’l face.”

“Please, Daddy. I want your cum, please.” His chest heaves underneath his shirt as he keeps fucking his fist, his pace quickening even more. “Yeah, you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Gonna be my li’l cumbucket tonight, kitten?” You’re quick to nod, more tears collecting in your eyes when you feel strands of your hair being pulled between his fingers. “I want to hear you fucking say it.”

“I’ll be your little cumbucket tonight, Daddy. Whenever you want it.” _That’s fucking right._

The groan that leaves him is raspy, neck on display as he throws his head back, only to bring it forward again to watch your face as he comes all over it.

He loves the eagerness on your face as you watch him, eyes wide with lust and a dash of innocence that isn’t _at all_ pure.

It’s a pretty sight-you on your knees, dripping for him with your hands behind your back, chest pushed out with your hair in a tight grasp in his hand, cheeks wet with tears and his cum on your face. It lands partly in your eye but mostly on your mouth, and you tremble with impatience as you wait for Francis’ permission. “Go ‘head kitten. Lick my cum off those lips.”

The first taste of his cum on your tongue has you moaning openly, humping the air as you grind your hips and finish licking it off your lips.

When Francis gathers some of it off your face with his fingers, you readily accept them into your mouth, looking him in the eye while you suck on them and purring as he husks, “ _Good girl_.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comments so I can know!! I'd really really appreciate it <3  
> thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
